Checkpoint
Jeremy, a 12 year old boy, sat infront of his computer. Two words were shown on the monitor as he stared blankly for a couple of minutes. He then stood up, went to his father's study and picked up a bottle of brandy as well as a cigar. He sat down in the big, soft armchair, smoked the cigar with some coughing at the beginning and drank a sip or two out of the bottle. All the while he gazed with empty eyes across the room as if there was something beneath its surface, some truth yet to be discovered. Jeremy knew, his parents would come home at exactly 2:47:16 PM. He had about 2 hours left. He picked a blank sheet of paper from his father's desk as well his fountain pen and began to write down a list. The words were written in beautiful, well trained cursive characters and filled two pages completely. He then smirked and thought "I will have to use two the next time, I guess...". The boy leant back, enjoyed the smoke calming his nerves and the brandy making him dizzy.'' ''He shook his head a little and stood up, looking around for a while. He entered the kitchen, picked up the toaster and went to the bathroom. Half of his cigar smoked, he plugged the toaster in, put it close to the bathtub, opened the water-tap and sat down in the tub. As the water finally reached a sufficient level, Jeremy was about to finish his cigar anyways and picked up the toaster. He held it above his head, submerged himself into the water and after a short moment of rethinking everything he exhaled as far as he could and waited. At first it wasn't bad, then he felt the urge to breath. His lungs began to spasm and burn, his vision began to blur and darken more and more. In a last act of bravery Jeremy inhaled the water and felt sharp pain as it filled his lungs. His hands weren't able to sustain the toaster anymore and it fell, energizing the water and electrocuting the drowning boy. His last thought was dedicated to Mary, the woman he loved so much and was married dozens of times to as well as his kids... As his lungs felt as if they would burst and the electricity ran through his almost unconscious body causing massive yet distant pain...Jeremy, a 12 year old boy, sat infront of his computer. The words "Checkpoint reached" were shown on the screen as he stared blankly for a couple of minutes. He then stood up, got himself a smoke and a drink in his father's study and began to write down a list on a blank sheet of paper with a fountain pen in beautiful and well trained cursive. He filled the first sheet completely and picked a second one, writing down the words "Drowning + Electrocution. Checkpoint remains." Kasseopea (talk) 09:09, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas